In the construction of apartment buildings, condominums, or other large building structures it is usually desirable, dependant upon the architecture thereof, that there be perimeter areas identified as walkways which extend from the wall of the building to the exterior edge of the building structure.
Such an illustration of a construction of this nature would be that used in an apartment building wherein there is a garage or basement underneath requiring a concrete slab first floor. If the particular building has an exterior walkway then preferably the walkway is depressed or lower than the floor of the building. The purpose of such a depressed area, which normally extends from the exterior wall of the apartment to an exterior edge thereof, is that should rain or moisture from the elements enter the walkway around the building they will not penetrate the actual wall structure on the concrete joining the concrete slab.
In the past in order to form such a depressed walkway it has been necessary to position 2.times.4's along the peripheral area and stabilizing the horizontally spaced 2.times.4's to a base piece of wood such as plywood. This has required a great deal of time and effort by the carpenters in order to approximately position the horizontal 2.times.4's elevated above the base whereby they can use these 2.times.4's as rails or forms for the concrete.
As the concrete is poured, with regard to the prior art structure, it will move in and around one side normally the interior of the 2.times.4's creating the interior part of the slab or where the living section is of the building. It will then slide under the 2.times.4 to a point where it will be of a lesser height than the top of the floor of concrete slab. In the past because of the structure of these wooden frame rails it has been necessary once the concrete has been set to move along the slap and first remove the support means as well as lifting the entire 2.times.4 or 2.times.6 from the concrete. It can be readily appreciated that the removal of the supports and wooden rails have necessitated a complete disturbance of the concrete slab in certain places requiring a filling and rescreeding of the material after removed of the wooden forms. In addition the prior art disadvantages have resulted in the fact that before the wooden rail could be removed from the concrete it must set up to the point where the concrete will not flow. Therefore, it can be appreciated that sometimes a great deal of extra expenses are incurred in overtime pay for workers to remain so that the wooden frame members can be removed at just the right time.
Further, as can be appreciated the supports and positioning of the 2.times.4 rail has commanded a considerable amount of time on the part of the carpenters in nailing the supports to the base and then nailing the 2.times.4 rails thereto and leving the same as they go.
Finally, when the 2.times.4 rails are removed there has been no water stop in the concrete that acts as a double protection from the penetration of moisture.